Lightspeed
by SpellCasterLight
Summary: "So, like, I don't get it. Why did you save me?" "Well geez kitty-cat! I'm not too sure. Guess I've got a soft spot for ya."
1. A Normal Sunday

I don't own X-Men Evolution (it breaks my heart to type/say such a thing) ='(

It was just a regular Sunday for Kitty Pryde really. The Students got woke up early by Logan, for a bit of 'light training' in the danger room, get yelled at for not reaching their full potential, which would be shortly followed by a smartass comment from Kurt; something along the lines of:

"Vhat? But oo veally veachs their full potentchel at zevon in zeh mornan ja?"

Which would earn him more early morning training sessions. Then, after a mad dash to the showers, she would do some revision for their chemistry test on Tuesday, before admitting to herself it was a complete waste of time ('I'll, like, never get this useless subject!') She then got a bus ride into town before finding herself at the music store in the mall with the biggest decision of all…which CD to buy.

"Enrique Iglesias or Ricky Martin?" she muttered to herself.

Holding one album in each hand, she held her bottom lip in between her teeth, her vision wandered back and forth between the two CD's not having made her mind up yet.

"Enrique? Ricky? Enrique or Rick…"

She trailed off a sudden rush of wind forced her hair to fall in front of her face blocking her sight. She thought nothing of it and pushed the fallen strand out of her face. She finally decided on the 'Hero' singer.

"Well, well, well! Got a Latino beat this week Kitty-cat?"

She'd know that voice anywhere with its unnaturally quick pace, sarcastic tone and plain annoyance. She turned around, confirmed she was talking to the speedster himself and frowned.

"What do you want twinkle toes?"

He raised his hand to his heart in mock hurt.

"Oww! You wound me with your killer claws kitten. But really, don't shoot the messenger."

She raised an eyebrow; curious,

"Messenger?"

"Yeap! Yeap! Yeap!"

He started wagging his finger at her in the process. Had he always started his sentences in groups of three?

"Alvers has been calling you. Continuously. Running up our phone bill. Limited money, you know? But since youuuuuu" He took this moment to poke her in the forehead. "Won't answer his calls. He made me come allllll the way down here to ask you to talk to him! 'Cause he's a love sick puppy who misses his kitty."

He wiped an imaginary tear from his eye before smirking.

She made a scoffing sound in the back of her throat. Lance; what an idiot; she told him it was over a month and a half ago, what did she have to do to get him to get the message? Hot wire his jeep and crash it into a wall?

"Well thanks, but no thanks, quickstupid. But it's over." She started raising her hand as if to stop the could be argument of: "call him-no-call him-no"

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed dramatically.

"Oh well! Can't say I didn't try!" And, with that said, he ran off, leaving a medium=sized wind messing up her hair once more. Damn him and his stupid super-sonic speed.

"Stupid quiksilver" she muttered once again, removing her hair from her face.

"Maybe I could run him over with the jeep."

The thought made her giggle.


	2. Perfect Timing

After finally getting around to actually purchasing her album, she headed towards the bus stop at the opposite end of the street, finding it to be already turning dark at only six in the afternoon.

"Oh well. That's winter for you," she said wrapping her purple woollen scarf tighter around herself. She was glad of her cream fluffy snow-boots, black material trousers and thick cream jumper, which she had on now since the chill of the night was starting to get to her.

Her bus came and she paid her fare, taking the closest empty seat, since the bus was full of early Christmas shoppers, chattering away about holiday plans to each other.

She sighed. She should have brought her CD player with her so she could listen to her new music album. Her mind wandered back to the conversation with Pietro.

She scowled; stupid, arrogant, hot, idiot! Ok he wasn't stupid, actually quite high grades, but he was arrogant, as arrogant as they come, Mister 'I'm-too-cool-for-school', and if he wasn't stupid she probably couldn't call him an idiot…and yea she would admit, the asshole was hot. Hell, half the female population of Bayville would back her up if she ever voiced that comment (-which she most certainly wouldn't-) and he looked extremely good today during their brief conversation at the music store (unfortunately). If he didn't look half as good as he did she probably would have been able to come up with something more intelligent than 'quikstupid' or 'twinkle toes'. He was wearing a plain black turtle neck, dark blue jeans and black sneakers. Simple. Effective. Sexy…damn him straight to hell! She snapped out of her thoughts just in time to catch her stop.

Jumping off the bus she took a left up the street. She was only a few minutes' walk from the institute and the fresh air might do her some good to rid certain thoughts about a certain sprinter.

Calmly walking down the road not expecting anything. A sudden hard thwack to the back of her skull made her lose balance, she fell to her knees, grasping her head. But her vision was blurred. She felt a sharp pull on her ponytail and let out a strangled sound.

"Gimmie your wallet girlie and I won't have to hurt ya yea?"

Kitty thought she would stop hyperventilating. She was being robbed! She tried to move, her muscle wouldn't move! Why couldn't she move? She could simply phase her hand through his chest, into his heart and give him a heart attack, so why couldn't she move?

"I'm not gonna ask again!"

Another sharp pull on her hair; a chocking sound, she could feel her hot tears literally pouring out of her eyes. 'Somebody! Anybody! Help me!'

A sudden cold wind assaulted her. Was it Ororo? Did the professor hear her thoughts? She heard the distinguished sound of flesh meeting flesh in a all out fist-fight. Logan as well? The sound of a body being thrown to the ground forcefully and a painful sounding groan before…nothing. Just silence. Maybe it was Scott? Or Evan? Rogue? Kurt?

Slow but steady footstep sounds carried over to her before someone picked her up off the cold concrete into a sitting position one arm around her shoulders another on her arm. Maybe it was Jean who came to save her?

"You ok kitten?"

That voice. But no. No way.

"P-Pietro?" Her voice sounded so broken and weak to her own ears. She heard him chuckle lightly.

"Yeap. It's me kitten. Are you alright?"

Her vision cleared slightly revealing him to her. He looked so serious. His cheek and lip looked cut, his hair was slightly messy and his face was covered in dirt. He was the one that got ruffed up in a fight with a man trying to rob her and yet he was asking if she was alright?

She opened her mouth only to close it again, her negative answer dying in her throat. She felt her eyes tearing up again only for a different reason than fear. She shook her head. No. She wasn't alright. She felt herself being lifted up by her shoulders and the backs of the legs.

"I'll get you home kay kitten?" It wasn't really a question.

"Kitty! Kitty!"

"Kitty! Are you alright?"

"Put her down speedy, before I slice you a new one."

Scott? Jean? Logan?

"Took you X-Geeks long enough!"

Despite Logan telling him to put her down he didn't budge.

"I just beat the crap outta the guy who was about to rob our dear kitten here, and where the hell were you? Drinking tea in your fancy mansion?"

She felt her eyelids shut. Relying on sense of touch alone, she felt Pietro begin walking towards the group of late comers, and it must have been Logan who took her from the speedster, she decided by how big his arms felt around her.

"I swear! Two telepaths and an out-of-this-world security system and you guys still can't save your own!"

There was a short pause were all Kitty heard was the dull throbbing in the back of her skull.

"I'm outta here! Before your uselessness starts to affect me too!" And with another burst of cold air he was gone.


End file.
